


Pierced Sparks Curiosity

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link are challenged to get piercings for charity. It brings them together in a way they never expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They Voted What?

  
  


It was YouTube charity week and all the popular YouTubers were completing challenges their fans had voted for them to do. Rhett and Link were no exception and had asked their fans a few weeks prior to make suggestions and then vote in a poll made of those that were suggested the most.

“Today we find out what we have been challenged to do for Charity”

“Let’s talk about that” Link said with a nervous look in his eye.

Link sighed and gave a nervous laugh as he picked up a sealed envelope that was sitting in front of him.

“Okay, we have quite a list here. I’d first like to point out that we have been banned from checking the voting site so we don’t know which you voted for, but they are all in here!”

Rhett grabbed the envelope from Link;

“Let’s see this brother, you do know I’m gonna be more man than you with this challenge though right?”  
Link rolled his eyes. Forever a competition between them but Link was determined to outshine his friend.

“In last place with 6% of the votes is leg waxing”

“Phew, well we know what that’s like already”

“In 4th place with 12% is shaving off hair.”

“I’m glad that didn’t win also” Link laughed running his hand through his raven locks winking at the camera. Rhett looked over at the monitor and smurked but quickly continued;

“In 3rd place with 13% is Be a life model” Rhett started to laugh.

“What’s a life model?”

“You sit naked while people draw you”

“Oh gosh. yes okay move on, sorry ladies”

“In second place with 18% is changing places with your wives for the day.”

“That one wouldn’t be too bad, but they said they don’t want to be on camera. But now I’m scared for first place, all these votes have been pretty low”

Rhett looked at the card that had the list on and pulled it more out the envelope to reveal first place. He stared at it, then looked at Link and smurked.

“Ohhh boy”

“What is it? Oh gosh now I’m scared. Look I’m trembling more than usual.” Link raised his hand up to show Rhett and the audience. Rhett reached out and held Link’s hand but Link instantly pulled it away.

“Gimmie your hand!”

“What? No”

“Trust me, you are going to need the support”

Link tilted his head and looked at his business partner intensely for a few moments before offering his hand. Rhett took it and gave it a squeeze before sighing,

“In first place with a huge 41% is... “

“Dude come on!” Link said getting inpatient

“Get a piercing (not an ear piercing)”

Rhett started to laugh uncontrollably.

“There is no way you are going to have the balls to go through with this brother!”

Link sat, contemplating. His bright blue eyes were wide with fear and shock. He turned to look at Rhett who was still laughing but clearly also shocked with the vote. He realised he was gripping onto Rhett’s hand and quickly pulled out his grasp.

“So what do we have to get pierced?” trembling as he spoke.

“A fan set up an Indegogo page once they saw which was going to win the vote. There is a list of different piercings for different levels of money raised. We’ll be using that to decide.” Stevie informed the guys. Link’s brow furrowed,

“Hold up, what we have pierced is out of our hands?” he said abruptly

“Calm down Link. I told you I’d be more man than you, I’ll take this challenge. After all we can just take the jewelry out once it’s done right? Let the fans decide, it’s for a good cause”

 

After they had finished filming the episode the two men retired to their shared office and sat at their respective desks. Rhett leaned in his chair to stretch his back, it had been aching for a while but he had not had time to visit a chiropractor.

“Do me a favor buddy and rub my back a little, it’s hurtin’”

There was no response from Link. Rhett sat back upright and gazed at Link who sat opposite. Link looked as white as a sheet. His mouth was slack open and his eyes staring at the screen of his laptop in front of him.

“Link?”

Without blinking Link’s eyes moved from his laptop and fixated on Rhett..

“You… you need to see this”

Rhett wheeled his chair around to Link’s side of the desk. He repositioned Link’s laptop to get a better view at what had him so freaked out. It was the Indegogo page.

‘What should Link get pierced?.. vote by donating! For what Rhett should get pierced, visit our second page here’.

Rhett read the list of the piercings on the list.

“Wow, I didn’t realise they had so many different types!”

“It’s too much man, have you seen what’s on the list?”

“Wow they cover everything huh? Well man we just have to wait till this thing closes in a few days to see what we have to do.”

“Are you blind! Look at the total!” Link snapped

Rhett was taken by surprise by Link’s reaction and looked in more detail at the two sites.

“Hmm your page has raised $100,050 wow man! Mine is on $60,000. We are raising a lot, this is great!”

“Is it? Okay sure the money is great but have you seen what raising over 100 means?”

Link pulled off his glasses and threw them on the desk before standing and pacing the room.

Rhett scrolled through the long list of what amount would get what piercing

$10,000: Nipple

$30,000: Naval

$50,000: Septum

$70,000: Labret

$90,000: Tongue

$100,000: Prince Albert

 

“Okay so I’m on 60 at present which is Septum. Wow that will be painful in the nose, and 100 is Prince Albert. Hmm what’s a Prince Albert?”

“A dick piercing Rhett! I have to get my dick pierced!” Link screamed at him before opening the door of their office slamming it behind him as he left.

Rhett quickly jumped up grabbing Link’s glasses from the desk and ran after him. As he opened the door the crew instantly hushed. They were clearly discussing Link’s abrupt exit and they knew exactly what it was about.

“He headed that way” Chase pointing in the direction Link went. Rhett hurried after him. It had been a long time since he had seen Link have such a huge reaction to something.

He checked every room he past but there was no sign of Link, then he heard a noise but he couldn’t quite make it out. Entering the room he thought he heard the noise from, he couldn’t see anything. Rhett was just about to leave when he heard a sniffle, it was Link. Rhett turned and looked around the room again to find Link huddled into a corner behind a desk. He was sat on the floor, his head resting on his knees, sobbing.

Rhett moved and sat next to his lifelong friend putting his arm around him and pulling him in close.

“I didn’t realise it bothered you this much, I’m sorry for not noticing sooner”

Link sniffed back and rubbed his eyes

“It’s okay, it’s just again I’ve been singled out to receive the worst. If it’s not mean comments it’s something else like this”

Rhett rubbed Link’s back as the dark haired man started crying again.

“You’ll be there for me right?” Link managed to croak out

“Always”

Rhett pulled Link in even closer, Link’s head now resting on Rhett’s shoulder.

Rhett leaned his head so it pressed against Link’s and he slowly ran his hand up and down Link’s side.

“It’s going to be okay buddy. Who knows, my page might get to 100 yet.”

Link stopped crying and sat upright. He smiled at Rhett and nodded.

“You’re right, we can always remove the jewelry straight away. Let’s own this.”

 

 


	2. Author Note

Thank you for the comments asking me to continue. I planned to continue this a long time ago but I just switched jobs and it's been chaotic. I now have some free time so I intend to work on all of my fics


End file.
